Close Your Eyes
by Ulquiorrafangirl
Summary: If you want happiness to last forever, all you have to do is keep your eyes shut.


Close Your Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**Just a short one shot, 'cos I got a little bored! Yaoi, GrimmUlqui, don't like, don't read, kay? Well, it's a little longer than usual, and very fluffy. XD **

**The sky is bluer then you think, if you take the time to look, on one of those cloudless, sunny days. And it's surprisingly beautiful, even when it's clear. That colour, that amazing blue, that's something else. You could get lost in it. You could drown in it, because, if you stare to long, you never want to look away from it. **

**I always liked the colour blue.**

"**Yo, Ulquiorra!"**

**I snapped out of my trance in an instant. I didn't even need to look round to guess who'd interrupted my moment of peace. **

"**Ya cut class again, stupid!"**

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Captain of the football team, most popular guy in school. Not to mention the most annoying. It wasn't even as though he didn't cut class himself. He was barely in lessons, and when he was he sat at the back making crude remarks. So he had no right to lecture me.**

**Do you think that stopped him?**

**Sighing, I slid off the railing, and began to saunter across the balcony, in the opposite direction. After all, I don't speak jackass.**

**After having my favourite spot discovered, it didn't feel quite so comfortable anymore. As if his presence had polluted it. Luckily, I knew the school well, so it was easy for me to find another secluded spot to, well, cut class.**

**This time it was the roof. How cliché. But it was another place where I could see that sky again. The hypnotic colour that made my heart beat faster and my breath catch. I didn't know why, but that was just what it did to me. **

**I lay back and rested my head on my arms, face upturned. The sun beat down on me. It felt good to be so high up. It felt like flying, being so close to the birds overhead. **

"**Oi!"**

**Geez, not again. How many times? It was like he was stalking me or something. **

"**What do you want, trash?" I asked, not moving my head.**

"**Hey, you spoke to me!"**

**You could practically hear the grin in his voice. He strode towards me, and sat down heavily. His shadow distorted my view. And since when did I invite the guy to sit down? **

"**Ahem." I coughed.**

"**Oh right, yeah!"**

**He pulled out an envelope from his pocket. He swivelled round so he was looking down at me, completely blocking my view. Though, what was strange was I still had that feeling when I looked up at him. My heart refused to stop racing, my breath stuck in my throat. **

**Ah well.**

"**I wanted to know if you'd like to maybe, catch a movie? With me? Tonight?"**

**Now it was my turn to blush. How could he even ask such a thing? He was the most annoying person in the history of my life. And here he was asking me on…on a DATE! What was he thinking?**

"**I don't think-"**

"**Ah well, I guess I'll go with Ichigo" he sighed, before adding, "He's pretty hot."**

**I narrowed my eyes.**

"**As I was saying, I don't think there will be any problem with that."**

**Movie and dinner. For some reason it was always movie and dinner when it came to these guys and dates. They lacked originality, seriously. **

**Not that this was a date!**

**I mean, I hate the guy. He's rude, and crass, and boisterous. And he didn't look at all good in that open necked black shirt, or those white jeans,. And his loud hair colour didn't go with it at all. I mean, I definitely was NOT staring at him either.**

"**You don't eat much do you?"**

**I snapped back to reality to find Grimmjow staring straight back at me. I mean, myself staring back at him, he started it. He raised one eyebrow and glanced down at my untouched spaghetti. Closing my eyes in frustration, I picked up my fork and ate a mouthful. In truth, I never ate much. Food was too expensive for someone living alone to buy much of it. But it felt kind of ungrateful to not eat a meal that someone else had paid for, even if that someone else was Grimmjow Jeager-jerk. So I finished it. It must've been the first time I'd had a full size meal. To be honest, it made me feel a little ill. **

"**Ulquiorra."**

**I glanced up, to see him grinning at me. Reaching out, he brushed up upper lip with his thumb.**

"**You're a messy eater."**

**I coloured a deep red. He had to lecture me on everything, didn't he? Cutting class, eating, it wasn't like I'd ever lectured him. He'd just started following me around from day one of high school. **

**Why me? **

**He could take any girl, or guy, out on a date. They'd sit here and praise him and make conversation. Yet he chose me. Why? People naturally avoided me after only a few days of starting high school. Everyone kept their distance. Except him. **

"**I can guess what you're thinking you know, just from that confused look on your face."**

**He startled me again, making me blush more. God, I felt like such a girl. **

"**I like you, Ulquiorra. And I think the fact that you don't fawn over me and tell me how wonderful I am every ten seconds is one of the main reasons. You've got a brain."**

**Was he trying to make my face burn off or something?**

"**And under all that indifference, you've got a personality. You think. The people at school are exactly what you see on the surface, and pretty much nothing else. I think you go further."**

**Tell me about it. It was like being in a doll factory at school. **

"**And you're," he dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned towards me, "And you're the sexiest guy I've ever met."**

**We walked pretty much in silence to the movie theatre, down the road from the restaurant. My face was still furiously scarlet. So was Grimmjow's.**

"**You didn't have to hit me." he piped up when we were half way though.**

**I dropped my head. Not hit him? He said that I was…**

"**You didn't have to say such an inappropriate thing."**

"**How was it inappropriate?! We're on a date! I'm at least allowed to tell the person I'm DATING how I FEEL about them!"**

**Silence fell again, as we walked along, awkwardly. Neither of us looked at each other. So it was a shock when he took my hand. **

**Gently, he just slipped his into mine, not pausing in his step. I lifted my face up to look at him. He was smiling. Not his usual wolf-like grin, but a warm, genuine smile. **

**I couldn't take it. Tears prickled in my eyes and my lip began to quiver. What was going on? I never cried. Why should this guy change that? But that look in his eyes, his blue, blue, eyes, it wasn't something I'd ever seen before. And it was something I'd wanted to see in those eyes for so long.**

**He stopped abruptly, and spun me around to face him, the smile replaced by a look of concern. But those eyes still held the same emotion behind it. What was it?**

**Love. **

**He looked at me like he loved me. **

**I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. The ran down my pale cheeks, leaving tear stains all the way down. Sobbing, I grabbed Grimmjow's shirt and buried my face in his chest. And wept. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me in close, so I could hear his heartbeat as I cried. **

**Why was I crying? He annoyed me. He lectured me about nothing. He was a hypocrite. I hated him. **

**But how could I hate him? I'd been crushing on him for two whole years. Time to face the music.**

"**Ulquiorra, tell me what's wrong?"**

**I loved it when he said my name. It dripped off his tongue, like nothing I'd ever heard before. **

"**G-Grimmjow," I stuttered, "I'm s-sorry."**

**He held me even tighter. **

"**I love you." he whispered.**

**I brought my head up to look at him. **

"**I love you too." I smiled. **

**I smiled. A genuine smile. For the first time.**

**Bending his head down towards me, he pressed his lips gently on to my own. I moved my arms, to throw them around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He tongue caressed my lips, pushing it's way into my mouth. I parted them to let Grimmjow explore my mouth, so that I could do the same to him in turn. **

**It was heaven. And all I had to do was keep my eyes closed. **


End file.
